se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones España-Paraguay/Paraguay
Presidentes paraguayos con mandatarios españoles Mario Abdo= Mario Abdo Felipe VI - Mario Abdo.jpg| El presidente de la República, Mario Abdo Benítez, mantuvo una reunión con el rey de España, Felipe VI. Agencia Informativa Paraguaya Mario Abdo - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| El gobernante paraguayo, Mario Abdo Benítez y el jefe de Estado español, Pedro Sánchez. / EFE |-| Horacio Cartes= Horacio Cartes Horacio Cartes - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Cartes y el Rey hablaron casi 15 minutos en Montevideo, Uruguay, en ocasión de la asunción de Tabaré Vázquez. Foto: Presidencia de la República de Uruguay Felipe VI - Horacio Cartes.jpg| Horacio Cartes y el rey Felipe VI. / Gentileza, René González Felipe González - Horacio Cartes.jpg| Felipe González, expresidente de España entre los años 1982 y 1996, fue recibido en la mañana de ayer por el presidente de la República, Horacio Cartes, en Palacio de Gobierno. abc.com.py / ip.gov.py Horacio Cartes - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy (d), recibió hoy en La Moncloa a su homólogo de Paraguay, Horacio Cartes. / EFE |-| Federico Franco= Federico Franco Federico Franco - Felipe VI.jpg| El Príncipe de Asturias, Felipe de Borbón (i), con el presidente saliente de Paraguay, Federico Franco (d), con quien se ha reunido en el Palacio de Gobierno en Asunción. EFE Federico Franco - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, Mariano Rajoy saluda al presidente de Paraguay, Federico Franco, durante la reunión que mantuvieron en Madrid. EFE |-| Fernando Lugo= Fernando Lugo Fernando Lugo - Juan Carlos I.jpg| En la imagen, el rey Juan Carlos conversa con el presidente de Paraguay, Fernando Lugo (d). EFE/Archivo Felipe VI - Fernando Lugo.jpg| Fernando Lugo y Felipe de Borbón. Foto: Fernando Lugo Méndez Flickr Fernando Lugo - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| Zapatero. junto a Fernando Lugo durante la Cumbre. | Efe |-| Nicanor Duarte= Nicanor Duarte Juan Carlos I - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| El rey de España, don Juan Carlos I, junto al presidente de la República, Nicanor Duarte Frutos, y Gloria Penayo de Duarte. / ABC Color. Galería 3 Felipe VI - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Toma de posesión del Presidente electo de Paraguay, Sr. Fernando Lugo Méndez. EFE José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| Nicanor Duarte Frutos conversando con el presidente español José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero. Fue en Guadalajara, en el marco de la Cumbre Presidencial que finalizó ayer. / ABC Color |-| Luis Ángel González Macchi= Luis Ángel González Macchi Felipe VI - Sin imagen.jpg| La última cena de Luis Angel González Macchi como presidente del Paraguay con sus pares de Sudamérica, el líder cubano, Fidel Castro, y el heredero de la corona española fue anoche, en el Salón Independencia del Palacio de López. abc |-| Juan Carlos Wasmosy= Juan Carlos Wasmosy Felipe VI - Sin imagen.jpg| Outgoing President of Paraguay Juan Carlos Wasmosy (R) meets with Spanish Prince Felipe of Borbon in his office in the Lopez Palace, August 14. Felipe is in Asuncion to witness the swearing-in of Wasmosy's successor, Raul Cubas, on August 15. RR/SV Fuentes Categoría:España-Paraguay